Driving Besties
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Timmy and Sparky start off attempting to learn how to drive, but end up having more fun than intended. Timmy was right about one thing- Sparky made for man's best friend, and the coolest driving bestie ever. A late gif fic for my friend BeastlyBat93- I hope you enjoy!


**Hello all!**

 **This is a gift fic that was supposed to be posted yesterday, but between my getting a new job and trying to get used to a new commute, new working hours and setting, personal drama and impromptu girls night out last night, it didn't get posted on time. I apologize, BeastlyBat! :( But I still hope you like the story anyways!**

 **Enjoy to all my other readers! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Driving Besties**

"Uhhh, are you sure about this, Sparky?" Timmy asked worriedly as he and his best doggy pal, his fairy god dog Sparky, stared at what would be considered 'death' in the face. Sparky looked at his new owner, his tail wagging happily as he fastened his helmet on his head.

"Of course it will! When have I ever wished wrong, Timmy?" Timmy rolled his eyes and fastened his seat belt.

"Almost every time, actually. But since Cosmo and Wanda and Poof are on vacation, it's just you and me, Sparky!" Timmy scratched behind Sparky's ear and laughed when the adorable dog came to give him a face full of saliva.

Timmy considered himself very lucky. Despite being almost seventeen years old, was still allowed to keep his fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda, and Sparky as well, under one condition- one he was more than happy to agree with.

Timmy asked if Sparky could be his permanent fairy god dog, and if Cosmo and Wanda could legally be his fairy godstepparents, since his own parents were never well suited for the job. It took a lot of legal Fairy World counseling, and even crying from his parents pleading with Jorgon von Strangle to let them prove their worth to their son.

After almost a year and half, Timmy was finally granted permission to do something no child in history was ever allowed to do.

He was allowed to keep his fairies well past the legal Fairy World age of 'adulthood' so to speak, and Sparky became his legally adopted dog, which made the situation even sweeter.

However, there was a small catch. Since Timmy had his fairies and legally adopted a rare fairy pet at the age of 16, he was a minor, and had to share custody with his new step parents and his birth parents. He still had to stay at home and follow all the rules of Earth, until he was 21 years old. Afterwards, he would lose Cosmo, Wanda and Poof forever, but he would still be allowed to keep his memories- and of course, Sparky!

Now as to the driving course... earlier that morning, Timmy had asked his father to teach him to drive so Timmy could get his license. Of course, he could have wished for it, but he still had no clue how to start his father's busted car, let alone actually drive it, so he figured maybe his dad could do something useful and at least show him how to drive.

Naturally, that was a disaster. His father nearly cost them both their lives, and Timmy wasn't trusting him again. So he went to his lovable dog, which is why they were currently on top of a nearly 170 foot wooden ramp, in a car, about to drive over most of the neighborhood and hit the expressway.

"This is a bad idea... Sparky, are you SURE you don't want to try something else?" Timmy asked yet again, gripping the wheel a lot tighter than he would have liked. Sparky shrugged and tightened his helmet before he pulled out his wand and waved it around. Pretty soon, Timmy had on protective gear as well.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Timmy! With these heavy clothes on, and my wand, we're perfectly safe! Now..."

Sparky reached over and turned on the ignition. Timmy was still nervous as all get out, but smiled and adjusted himself in his seat, eyes narrowed as he stared at... well, something straight ahead of him. He was ready to go!

"HIT IT!"

Timmy slammed on the pedal, and they shot like a rocket down the ramp. Timmy screamed in joy, while Sparky grinned from ear to ear, holding onto his wand for dear life.

"SPARKY! NOW WHAT!" Timmy had to shout. Suddenly, he realized that they were no longer actually driving on solid ground, but were in mid air, soaring through the sky... and about to crash in a fiery blaze.

"Uhhhh... S-Sparky...? I think we're gonna crash!" Timmy exclaimed as he watched the ground quickly zoom in. Sparky looked out the window, and blinked. Yeah, the ramp was a bit too high... and he wasn't the best in physics, but... he tried. Doesn't it count for something?

"Sparky! I wish we didn't crash and die in this thing!" Snapping out of it, Sparky grabbed his wand and waved it. With a flash, Timmy, Sparky, and the car poofed out of the air and onto a quiet stretch of road.

Timmy finally released his death grip on the steering wheel and sat back, his life still flashing before his eyes. Sparky wondered if Timmy would be upset with him, and felt bad for scaring the boy so badly. "Uh, Timmy, I-"

"Sparky."

Said dog lowered his head and waited for a verbal lashing. Instead, he got the tightest hug to date. "Timmy? You okay?"

Timmy was nodding his head, and when he pulled away from the hug, he just looked at his friend and said, "Best. Day. EVER! Sparky, that was AWESOME!"

"Wait, so you're... not mad at me?" Sparky asked, still a bit lost. Timmy shook his head no and grinned. "Mad? Why on earth would I be mad? This was amazing! I can't remember the last time I flew threw the air and DIDN'T crash! Man, what a rush!"

Sparky was STILL dumfounded. The last time he mad a wish like that, his previous owner... well, it didn't end well for him. He tried very hard to avoid extreme wishing because it always got him hurt.

"Sparky? Hellllllloooo? Anyone home?" Timmy had grown a bit worried when Sparky zoned out like he did. Perhaps he was remembering his past again- Timmy couldn't blame him. His past owners treated the adorable fairy dog so terribly... but he swore he wouldn't, and he wouldn't break this important promise to him.

"O-Oh, sorry Timmy. You said something?"

Timmy nodded and fixed his goggled and helmet. "How about it, Sparky? One more crazy stunt for the heck of it?" He looked at Sparky with nothing but love and caring, and Sparky blinked back tears before his normal, fun- loving expression was back. He nodded one to Timmy, put on his googles, and grabbed his wand.

"I wish we had a ramp that was 400 feet tall!"

Sparky waved his wand and made it so. Once they were on top, Timmy thought of another crazy idea. "Sparky! Add rocket boosters to this bad boy!"

"You got it, Timmy!"

With everything in place, Timmy started the car, and drove down the hill with lightening fast speed. When it was time to blast off, Sparky pushed a button he magically had appear to start the boosters.

"Timmy! How is this learning to drive, anyways? I thought that's what you wanted me to DOOOOOOO!" Sparky screamed in excitement as Timmy blasted them through the skies of Dimmsdale.

"I AM LEARNING! THIS IS WAYYYYY MORE FUN AND WE AREN'T CRASHING! THINK WE DID SOMETHING RIGHT!"

"I DUNNO, I CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOU SAID! I'M SCREAMING TOOOOO LOUDDDDD!"

The dup shot through the air, going around the world, before the engines finally died in the rocket boosters. They halted suddenly, quite a few feet off the ground, looked at each other, and realized they were, once again, in trouble.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they fell. Hugging each other for dear life, both forgot about Sparky being a fairy dog, until...

"I WISH WE WOULD STOP FALLING!"

They poofed out of the air and ended up back home, smoking, hair and fur flying at all angles, but fine and alive otherwise. Both owner and dog were shell shocked for a few minutes.

"Timmy..."

"... yeah?"

"Freaking insane, man. Good wish, sir. Good wish."

"T-Thanks, man... what a rush..."

They looked at each other, slowly smiling like a bunch of strange crazy folk. Smiles growing wider and wider, until they burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Timmy knew it was times like these that he spent with Sparky were what made everything in the past year worth it. It was great with Cosmo (although he was far too stupid), and maybe even Poof and Wanda (she was kinda boring), but with Sparky, a fun pup who was just as full of energy as Timmy himself, every single day had been an adventure.

As the laughter finally died down, Sparky hopped in Timmy's lap, looking for a belly rub. Timmy chuckled and rubbed the adorable furry belly.

"You know Sparky... we never actually did a driving lesson today, did we..."

"Course we did! We learned how to fly a car through the air! That's still driving!" Sparky sat up in Timmy's lap, nearly squishing the poor boy to death, and licked his face happily.

"Okay, okay! Sparky, stop! You're covering me in spit!" Timmy laughed as he tried to push them out of the car. They tumbled out of the car, still laughing and playing.

"How about we try actual driving tomorrow, huh?" Timmy suggested as he wiped a small drop of saliva off his nose. Sparky flopped on Timmy's stomach and agreed.

"With even more boosters?"

"Hmm... maybe... yeah, let's do it! After all, I've got enough driving experience to pass my driving exam. I'm totally ready!"

Scratching behind his ear once more, Timmy said, "And it's all because of this dog right here! I'm definitely got a best friend with you, Sparky!" He squeezed Sparky's face and nuzzled his forehead.

"I love you, Sparky. You are seriously the best friend I ever had, and I'm glad we can be like this forever."

Sparky lightly licked Timmy's nose. "I love you too, Timmy. You became the closest thing to family I had, and now... I know I'm truly home. Thank you for choosing me."

Timmy nodded and hugged Sparky tight. "You know, there is one small problem..."

"What's that?"

Timmy pointed behind him and laughed. "How on earth we are gonna explain THAT mess to Wanda. She's gonna freak!"

Sparky looked at the smoldering car and brushed it off with a flick of his fluffy tail. "Eh. We can get Cosmo to clean it. They won't know the difference."

"... yeah, you're right. Let's get something to eat, what do you say?"

Sparky lit up and raced to the house, barking like only a happy dog about to eat could. Timmy stood up, dusted off his clothes, and scooped up Sparky's helmet before making his way back inside.

 _'Hopefully I get this license soon so me and Sparky can be one step closer to being free from everyone and having even more grand adventures! For you, Sparky... I'll do anything to keep that smile going. After all... you are the only one who can ever understand me.'_

Timmy walked inside his home and watched as Sparky ate what he could only assume was a very delicious looking club sandwich. He rolled his eyes in amusement and went to fix himself something to eat.

 _'You deserve it, Sparky. You deserve happiness.'_

* * *

 **And done! Again, I apologize, BeastlyBat93, for it being late! I hope you still enjoy!**

 **For those who read this, and BeastlyBat93 as well, please let me know what you think- what I could fix, any concerns, constructive criticism, etc.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
